Aim witht the cullens
by Ordinary.Day
Summary: Just something random i came up with....i don't own Twilight or AIM...look at my profile for some big news!
1. High Jasper?

AIM with the Cullens

**Clumseygirl11 **Bella

**Protector107 **Edward

**I_am_soilder **Jasper

**Hotstuff676 **Rosalie

**Cutebear101 **Emmet

**AnnoyingPixie999 **Alice

**Father **Carlisle

**Mother **Esme

**Wolfboys16 **Jacob/Pack

**Protector107 logged on**

**Clumseygirl11 logged on**

**Clumseygirl11: **What's up Edward?

Protector107: Nothing what about you, bells?

**Clumseygirl11**: Oh, so now Ur calling me bells?

**Protector107:** You don't like it?

**Clumseygir11:** Well…. sure if Ur calling me that. What do you want to do when i come over tonight?

**Protector107:** I don't know. You're coming over pretty late; you'll probably just sleep and ill watch you…

**Clumseygirl11:** Oh maybe I could stay up all night…*cough cough*

**Protector107:** no not now bells later when you're more durable…

**Father logged on**

**Father:** what is that supposed to mean Edward?

**Protectr107**:oh nothing…. g2g bells I'm in trouble

Father logged off Protector107 logged off

**Climseygirl11:** And now I'm alone.

**Wolfboys16:** Hey what's up bells?

**Clumseygirl11**; go away Jacob.

Clumseygirl11 logged off

**Wolfboys16:** fine then leave me you meany person!!!!

**Wolfboys16 logged off**

**I_am_soilder logged on**

**I_am_soilder:** You who anyone out there…?

**I_am_soilder:** fine then meany persons………

**I_am_soilder;** weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I'm high…

**Annoyingpixie999 logged on**

**Annoyingpixie999**: Jazz what have I told you about getting high when you're about to go on AIM?

**I_am_soilder**: not to do it…

**Annyonogpixie999:** now get off Aim now!

I_am_soilder logged off

**Annnoyingpixie999 logged off**


	2. Sexy Beast

AIM with the Cullens

**Clumseygirl11 **Bella

**Protector107 **Edward

**I_am_soilder **Jasper

**Hotstuff676 **Rosalie

**Cutebear101 **Emmet

**AnnoyingPixie999 **Alice

**Father **Carlisle

**Mother **Esme

**Wolfboys16 **Jacob/Pack

Cutebear101 logged on

I_am_soilder logged on

Annioyingpixie999 logged on

Protector107 logged on

Hotstuff676 logged on

**Hotstuff676**: Hey em, I'm going shopping. Your coming.

**Cutebear101**: Oh come on, rose! U no I hate goin shoppin w/ u! :(

**Hotstuff676**: Excuse me? You ARE coming with me, Emmet. Or else!

**Wolfboys16**: Or else what?

**Hotstuff676**: Go away Jacob, or I'll break your face.

**Protector107**: he's not doing anything, rose. Leave him alone…

**Hotstuff676**: Since when did you protect Jacong?

**Protector107**: Jacong? Idk it kinda comes with the screen name…

**I_am_soilder**: Hey guys WAZZZZZUPPP! Yo, yo, yo WATS goin on in the hizhouse? MY PEEPS!

**Hotstuff676**: Go away Jasper

**Cutebear101**: go away jazz

**Protector107**: Jasper! Shoo!

**Annoyingpixie999**: YEAH jasper, Ur not wanted

**I_am_soilder**: since wen did u get in the convo wifey?

**Annoyingpixie999**: Since I saw that it was time for me to be annoying. DUH!

**I_am_soilder:** Fine *goes and cries in a dark corner*

I_am_soilder logged off

**Hotstuff676**: You know what I just realized?

**Annoyingpixie999**: Tht u wears the pants in Ur and em's relationship?

**Hotstuff676**: Go away Alice. Your not wanted!

**Annoyingpixie999**: FINE! *Goes and cries in a dark corner with jasper*

Annoyingpixie99 logged off

Clumseygirl111 logged on

**Hotstuff676**: as I was saying, I just realized that Jacob hasn't logged off yet…EVEN THOUGH I TOLD HIM TOO!

**Wolfboys16**: You told _Jacob_ to log off. I'm Embry.

**Hotstuff676**: you guys use the same AIM account?

**Wolfboys16**: yes. Whatsittooya? Blondie?

**Hotstuff676**: do u want to go on a date w/ me sexy beast?

**Wolfboys16**: Sure…JK I don't go out with bloodsucking idiots!

**Hotstuff676**: *cries* I thought u loved me!

**Clumseygirl111**: rose? U wants to go on a date with Embry? A werewolf?

**Protector107**: Shape shifters bells! DUH!

**Clumseygirl111**: u no wat eddies?

**Protector107**: what?

**Clumseygirl111**: come upstairs I want to shoe u something….

**Protector107**: sure what?

**Clumseygirl111**: my fist!

**Protector107**: sure. Wait what? Oh crap!

Protector107 logged off

Clumseygirl111logged off

**Hotstuff676**: so its just u and me sexy…want to make out!

**Wolfboys16**: sure…

Hotstuff676 logged off

**Wolfboys16**: what she doesn't know is that I am now Jacob; Embry went a way a long time ago! Hehhhehe :)

Wolfboys16 logged off

Cutebear101: What they don't know is that I haven't logged off yet. Sigh, I'm not wanted…crap rose yeah g2g2 bye bye AIR! Ttyl I LOVE YOU 


End file.
